Things Father Never Told Me or The Newlywed Game
by doggieearlover
Summary: If you've read There Was A NoEared, OneHorned WHAT? You know that was only part of the story. After all, Miroku and Sango are across the hall. How do the recently married couple spend their evening? MirokuSango


**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

**AN:** Well, if you've read There Was A No-Eared, One-Horned_What?_, you know that was only part of the story. If you were wondering what was going in that room across the hall, here's your answer. This oneshot was actually written in response to a Lemon challenge at LiveJournal, and is meant to accompany it.

**Warnings**: Limes and Lemon

**Things** **Father** **Never Told Me…  
**_**or **_**The Newlywed Game)**

"Alone at last," Miroku said as he sidled up next to his wife after the door closed behind InuYasha.

The hanyou and his mate had returned to their room across the hall, leaving the demon slayer and ex-monk sitting by the fire in their room.

"I still cannot believe… can you believe the jewel shards did _that_?" Sango asked.

Miroku chuckled. "I am not certain that either of those two expected for the jewel shards to merge them. They probably were in the kappa's possession, and he must have wanted something that the bat had - perhaps his ability to fly," he speculated.

Sango turned beet red. "Are you certain that the bat youkai did not want _anything_ from that kappa?"

"My dear Sango, do you mean you actually looked?"

"How could I miss it? That… that… that… _thing…_ was positively huge! I could not believe how closely you were examining it. You really are a hentai, you know," the slayer responded.

"Yes, but I am _your_ hentai," Miroku answered as his hand dropped down to rub Sango's very shapely bottom. He leaned in to kiss her neck, and then suckled on her earlobe. "And you know I am fascinated by all manner of youkai. Are you saying that you didn't get _any_ ideas from what you saw?"

"It's just that, just that…" Sango couldn't finish her thought. Miroku had slipped a hand under her yukata and was rubbing his thumb across her breast.

"Miroku…" Sango started. "They will hear…"

"They'll be making so much noise that they will not care. There is no one else here to interfere or to hear us. You can make all of the noise you want to, my love," he told her before he pushed her yukata aside so he could pull her breast into his mouth.

They had been married for only a short time, and had not really had the chance to explore each other's body. Sango was always worried about someone hearing or seeing them, and wanted him to hurry and finish before another came along. Miroku had tried to explain to her that they were married now, and that it was expected, especially in the privacy of their own hut. However, she couldn't seem to get past the ideas that had been put into her head by the women who had helped raise her: she was expected to have sex with her husband in order to be a good wife, and she was expected to do so in order to have children. They had also convinced her that it was wrong to like it, and in addition, that it was usually painful.

Now that they were alone except for the mated pair across the hallway, Miroku wanted to persuade his wife that it was all right to enjoy it. In fact, he was convinced from the way Kagome carried on when InuYasha was with her that she did indeed take pleasure in their couplings. He also knew that the miko had tried to convince Sango that in her time, women expected the men to satisfy them, not just the other way around.

They'd all probably shoot him if they knew he'd snuck out to watch the hanyou with his mate. He suspected that InuYasha might actually know, but had never let on. However, he was never really sure because the hanyou was clearly lost in her when they were together. It was just that the satisfied smirk which InuYasha had on his face as he lay over Kagome made Miroku wonder if the hanyou knew they had an audience, even if the monk had been careful to stay downwind and not get too close. He wanted to learn, not get killed.

Miroku pushed Sango back on the futon, and continued to lick and nip at her breast while his hands fumbled with the belt of her yukata. When he worked the knot loose, he pulled it free and tossed it aside, allowing the garment to fall open and reveal her bare body. He was grateful she had changed out of her slayer outfit while he and InuYasha had searched for firewood and food.

"Sango," he said breathily while he ran his hands over her body, following all of her curves as his lips crashed down on hers.

Her hands found his hair and pulled it free from the ponytail he still wore. Tangling her fingers in his hair as is tumbled down, she pulled him even closer to her. Keeping one hand wrapped around the back of his head, the other nervously twisted his black locks around her fingers, toying with them.

She gasped and let go when his hand trailed down to between her legs, and he teased her entrance with his middle finger. She moaned and spread her legs, inviting her husband to continue his explorations. Miroku smiled and lowered his head again to her breast. He slowly stroked her hot center with his fingers, dipping into her for moisture and then circling that little nub that made her groan particularly loud when he touched it.

Miroku was slow and gentle in his ministrations to his lovely bride. He kissed the valley between her breasts before he pulled the other nipple into his mouth. He could feel that his hand was becoming soaked as she responded to his touch. Emboldened by her reaction, he thrust two fingers up into her. At the same time, he started to rub that hardened nub with the pad of his thumb. Her hands had found their way back into his hair, and he thought she was going to rip out a handful as she writhed underneath him.

"Oh, gods… don't stop," she whispered.

Sango didn't know what was happening to her. She had to admit she liked laying with her husband, even if she never seemed quite as flushed and satisfied as Kagome did after being with InuYasha. The miko had told her it was okay to enjoy it, and to let Miroku pleasure her if he would. However, she'd always been too set in what she believed was proper, and only lay with him in the traditional manner. She'd never experienced anything like she was right now. Her whole lower region felt like it was on fire, and a knot was building up under her husband's hand. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop.

The demon slayer was squirming in pleasure under her husband. Miroku had his right hand between her hot folds, his left hand rubbing her left breast with the palm of his hand, and her right breast in his mouth. Sango now had one hand still tangled in his hair, about to rip it out by the roots, while the nails of her other were digging into his shoulder. Suddenly, she turned loose and flung her arms back to the mat she was laying on.

"Miroku!" she cried out as she started to buck underneath him. She clamped her legs shut over his hand, holding it where it was as she writhed in response to his touch. He could feel her clit twitching under his fingers, and continued to rub until she finally totally relaxed under him.

"Miroku," she said softly when she eventually opened her eyes. She was flushed pink all over, and her nipples were still hard and tight.

Miroku leaned over and kissed her softly, nibbling at her bottom lip until she parted them, and allowed his tongue entrance. He had moved his hand up to her belly and was rubbing it with the palm of his hand.

"Gods, that felt good," Sango whispered.

"It is what I have wanted to do for you, my lovely wife," Miroku responded with a smile.

Sango suddenly pushed him away and glared at him. "Where did you learn to do such things?"

"Sango?" Miroku asked, puzzled. "What do you think?"

"Who have you been with that showed you how to do that?" Her brow was now knit together so that it looked like she only had one eyebrow.

"Sango, my dear, I have been with no other," Miroku insisted. "I've not been with another since before I asked you to become my wife. Why would you think that I have?"

Sango had pulled her yukata back up to cover herself. "It… it… it is just that… a monk should not know how to do such things."

"Sango, I am no longer a monk. And I wanted to learn to please my wife." Miroku took a deep breath. "I've not been with another. I have watched, and learned."

"Watched!"

"Shhhh, not so loud," Miroku whispered. "You do not want them to hear."

"Hear? Hear what? That you were watching… oh my gods, you were watching…" Sango's voice trailed away. "He would kill you if he knew." Then she slapped Miroku. "And you looked at Kagome..."

Miroku rubbed the side of his face. "Honestly, there wasn't a lot to see… InuYasha is all over her when they are together. I just wanted to know what he did to make her scream so. And you've seen how happy she is after they have been together. Sango, I only did it for you. Sometimes, I suspected that InuYasha knew, but he never stopped what he was doing. Then again, he may have been just too involved with Kagome to notice that I was there. I was careful not to get too close, but I had to know, Sango, I just had to. You've heard how Kagome cries out, and InuYasha howls. For understanding humans, especially women, so little, InuYasha certainly is a fast learner," Miroku offered. "And besides, no one is as beautiful as you are, my love. I've loved you for so long; I would do anything for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, even risk being pummeled by our hanyou," Miroku responded.

Miroku reached towards her again. "Sango, there is no one else here but us." He took her yukata and started to pull it down off of her shoulders. "Why do you not take this off? We have all night in this lovely room, which has warmed up nicely. Please, let me see you."

He was surprised to see a tear escape from the corner of her eye. "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango firmly tugged her garment back around her. "Miroku…"

"Sango, what is it?" Miroku was determined to make use of this time they had together, and one of the things on his list was to see his wife totally bare. So far, she would only make love to him if he still had his robes on (when he still had them), or would only uncover enough of her body for him to be with her, and then quickly dress again. "Sango, why will you not you let me see you? We are married now, and I want no other than you."

Sango had pulled her yukata tightly around her, and clutched her arms across her chest to lock it in place. She looked at the floor, refusing to meet Miroku's eye.

"Sango," Miroku said again as he took her hands, and tried to pry them away from her body. That just resulted in her tucking them under her elbows, and hugging herself even more firmly than before. That made him let go, and sit back from her.

"Sango, do you wish that you had not married me?" Miroku asked seriously.

That made the demon slayer look up, tears pouring down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, but shook her head. "No, Miroku, I do not regret it. It is… it is… is… I… I… I'm afraid," she said so softly that he barely heard her.

"Afraid? Of what?" He was genuinely puzzled by her statement.

"That you will regret making me your wife; that you will not want me any more…" her voice trailed away.

"Sango, what on earth gave you that idea?" Miroku asked her.

"The girls… those other girls that you propositioned… they were always… always… pretty," the slayer replied.

"Sango, they may have been pretty, but you are beautiful. And you are the only one I want. I haven't really looked at another woman besides you in a long time. You are beautiful, you are strong, you are intelligent, you are stubborn - you're the only one for me. Besides, I do not think another could put up with me. You are my strength, and you are my weakness. Sango, you mean _everything_ to me. What do I have to do to prove my love for you? What is it that you are afraid of?"

She didn't speak, but she loosened up just a little, and reached up with one hand to wipe her tears away. She found her fingers brushing her husband's as he gently dabbed at her cheeks before he cupped them in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her.

His kiss was gentle, and tender. She found herself relaxing against his soft touch, and parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. He was as careful as he had been the very first time, unsure of himself, unsure of her reaction. Sango found herself being gently pushed back on the futon, and when she finally released her hold on herself, his fingers found hers until they were intertwined together.

Miroku continued his gentle assault on his wife's mouth as he worked to position her so that she was laying back. When he was finally able to capture her hands, he laced his fingers in hers, and pinned them against the bedding while he continued to kiss her. He loved the woman before him so much, and really would do anything for her; even die for her. However, in this inn, he wanted to bring her pleasure. He wanted to discover what they had both been missing out on. For not only was Kagome happy after she had been with InuYasha, it was hard to miss the satisfaction that was conveyed from the hanyou as well. There was no doubt in Miroku's mind - InuYasha loved making Kagome scream in pleasure.

He managed to work their hands together so that he could pin both of the slayer's hands under one of his own. Freeing up one hand, he used it to reach down and push her garment aside to reveal her lovely body to him again. The roaming hand found her breast, and cupped it, pushing it upwards. When he finally released her mouth so that she could catch her breath, he lowered his head and pulled the protruding nipple between his lips and began rolling it under his tongue. Sango gasped as the nipple tightened under his touch, and she felt the heat pool in her lower regions again. She couldn't help but to give in to his gentle caresses.

Miroku smiled to himself as he felt her body almost go limp under him; the resistance to his attempts to pleasure her seemed to be just about gone. His left hand cupped her head so his thumb could stroke her hair, and his right trailed down to between her legs again. He kissed his way from one breast to the other, pulling it into his mouth while his fingers teased her hot entrance. Her legs spread just a little further, silently inviting him to continue.

Sango moaned as he slipped a finger up into her, and so he added another, and gently began to thrust. Curious about something else he'd seen the hanyou do, he moved down to between her legs and used the fingers of his other hand to spread her apart. He felt her tense up again, and dipped into her with his fingers as he reached out tentatively towards her clit with his tongue.

"Gods, Houshi," Sango exclaimed softly when the warm wet muscle met her hot center. "Do it again."

Miroku almost chuckled that she'd slipped back into the name she'd called him until the day they were married. Wanting to be a good husband, he obeyed and licked her again. Her body bucked against his mouth, so he dug in with his tongue.

Sango's inhibitions were starting to melt away, but she was totally unprepared for the feeling of his tongue meeting her clit. Gods, it felt good! Maybe Kagome was right; maybe it was okay to enjoy this. While at first she'd thought InuYasha was only using the miko to fulfill his own primal needs, it had become clear fairly quickly that the miko wanted it as much as he did. If he was doing things like this to her…

Miroku was licking and sucking at her nub and clit while he drove his fingers up into her. Sango was moaning and thrashing around on the futon, lost in her own pleasure as he worked to bring her to orgasm again. He was rewarded when he felt her begin to tighten up under him, and then she started bucking against him as her juices washed out to coat his fingers. He continued to stroke between her folds as he moved back up to kiss each breast, and then landed on her mouth to kiss her thoroughly.

Sango almost pushed him away, but then realized that was herself she tasted on his mouth. Her husband had been willing to do that for her. That just made her want him more.

"Miroku, you are still dressed," she said.

He turned her loose and hurriedly took off his clothes, and was left standing bare before her. Against the light of the fire, she could see him clearly and blushed. She had never really looked at the man her husband was.

"Sango, my love, will you take off your yukata?" he whispered as he reached for her. "Let me see you?"

Before she had a chance to say no' and wrap herself back up in the garment again, he had taken either side and gently pushed it down her arms. However, he did not miss the tear that leaked down her cheek.

"Sango. You are my wife and I love you. What are you afraid of?" he asked softly.

The demon slayer hung her head and sighed. "My scar," she whispered. "I'm afraid you will want me no longer when you see it. It is a sign of my weakness."

Miroku leaned in to gently capture her lips with his own before he spoke, "No, my Sango, that scar is a sign of your strength. You survived what would've killed nearly anyone else. You fought back; you did not give in. Almost any other would've died after such a grievous injury, but you did not. I knew that you had it when we married. I have known that you had it for a very long time. That scar represents your strength, your love, and your loyalty. I could not ask for more in a wife. I consider that scar as a part of you, and I consider it an honor that a woman like you would be my wife."

Sango looked up, her eyes shining with tears, and met her husband's eyes. She saw in them concern and love; she did not see the disgust she had been afraid of. She almost giggled when it finally occurred to her that of course he would have seen her scar. He'd been caught trying to spy on her and Kagome taking a bath enough times. She relaxed and allowed the yukata to slide down over her hands, and fall to the floor.

Sango lay back on the futon, and looked up to see her husband smiling at her before his lips landed on hers again. As his tongue delved into her mouth, she felt a hand caress her breast again, before slipping down to rub her belly and back to between her legs. She couldn't help but to open herself up to him, and found her using her hands to maneuver him over her. Suddenly, she wanted very badly to feel him inside of her.

Miroku was almost surprised when he felt his wife trying to line him up over her. However, he wanted to try something different than their usual; something he'd witnessed. He ran his hands up and down the line of her body following the curves of her hips before he rolled her over. He also thought this might be a good way to prove to her that her scar did not bother him.

"Miroku?" he heard whispered as he attempted to roll her over on her stomach. He could feel her tense up underneath him again.

"Sango, you know how much I love your shapely bottom. I just want to see it, that's all," he said. Well, that wasn't a total lie.

He managed to position her on her stomach, and then rubbed her cheeks with one hand while the fingers of his other slipped back to between her legs. That made her relax somewhat, and open herself up to him again.

He continued to stroke between her very hot folds of flesh, feeling the hot juices that were practically pouring out of her. His other hand ran up her spine, and landed on the scar she was so worried about. He delicately traced the edges of it with his fingers, causing goose bumps to rise on other parts of her body. While he felt badly that something so horrible had happened to her as what had caused this scar, he would never resent her for having it. To prove his point, he leaned over and scattered tender kisses over every part of it. As he did so, he slipped the fingers of his other hand up into her, causing her to rise up on her knees, and spreading her legs to give him better access to her.

He was so hard from his attentions to his wife that it had almost become painful, but Miroku had been determined to make certain that she had her pleasure and was fully ready to receive him before he entered her. Feeling how hot she was, and confident that she was ready to feel him inside of her, even though she hadn't said so out loud, he moved around behind her. Miroku was surprised at how easily accessible she was in this position. He'd wondered when he watched the other couple this way, wondering if maybe InuYasha had gone in the other way, but he could now see that he could easily enter her like this. Feeling a little more sure of himself, Miroku guided himself to her, and slipped his head in.

"Miroku," Sango said breathily as she realized what he was doing. Could they really do it in this position? As he continued to slide into her she realized that yes, yes they could.

"Ah…" she gasped as she felt him fill her completely. He had sheathed himself, but then remained still for some kind of reaction from her. Well, almost still. She could feel both of his hands rubbing her butt.

"Sango?" he said softly, wanting desperately to continue; but he would not until she gave him some sign.

"Keep going," she responded, butting back against him.

Miroku grinned and started to thrust into his wife. He had to admit, it really felt good this way. He was on his knees, holding her hips while he started to increase the pace. Encouraged by Sango's grunts of pleasure, his hands worked their way up her body and around to the front, to find her breasts. He continued to pound into her as he leaned over her back, a hardened nipple in each hand.

"Oh, gods, Houshi," Sango gasped out as she was overwhelmed with her feelings of desire. The village women were definitely wrong; Kagome was right. This really felt good.

Miroku's thighs were starting to burn from the angle he was now at, but he wasn't about to stop. Sango was now moaning quite loudly, and he could feel that the fire that was burning in him was just about ready to be set free. He released her right breast, and moved that hand down to find that nub that seemed to bring her so much pleasure earlier. He applied pressure to it as he hammered into her.

"Mirokuuuu," Sango cried out as she came with him inside of her. She could actually feel that she was opening up even further, trying to draw him into her. She wasn't disappointed when she felt a sudden rush of heat fill her, and felt her body attempt to pull it all in.

Miroku practically screamed his wife's name as he came. Maybe it was because he'd worked so hard, but he had never felt so intense before when he was with her. It was also the first time she had come with him inside of her, and he had to admit, the feeling was incredible. He had risen back to his knees, and was rubbing his hands up and down her body. He didn't relinquish his position until he felt himself start to slide out of her.

Miroku leaned over to again kiss Sango's back before he moved to her side. He watched her with interest, pleased that she was still panting after their encounter. He lay on his back on the futon alongside of her, and reached up to cup her face.

Sango collapsed next to him, and snuggled up against his side. "I cannot believe… I mean I always thought…" Sango gasped as she continued to pant, though her heartbeat and breathing were beginning to return to normal.

Miroku had wrapped the arm she was tucked against around her, and reached over to run the fingers of his other hand down her cheek, and to her breast. He gently brushed his thumb across her nipple before he asked, "What is it, Sango?"

"It… it… it's just that… I never thought…. I had no idea…. Gods, that felt good," she said.

"I want to do that for you often, if you'll let me," he responded.

"I finally understand…" her voice trailed away before she finished her thought.

"What, my dear?"

"Why… why Kagome… is always so _willing_. I never knew… I never knew you could feel such things…" Sango answered. "Thank you, my husband."

Miroku leaned over to kiss her before settling back on the futon. "Any time, for you, my lovely wife."

Miroku reached down to pull the cover up over them, and both very satisfied, they fell asleep. However, he was surprised to wake up sometime during the night with his wife's hand wrapped around him, working him.

"Sango?" he questioned softly. He wasn't certain if she was asleep or awake. This was the first time she had ever done anything like this.

"I… I… I… well… you made me feel so good," she said quietly.

"Trust me, Sango. You made me feel good as well," Miroku told her. "You do not…"

"I… I… I want to. I want to feel you inside of me again," she said very softly, as she continued to stroke him.

Miroku did not speak, but instead rolled on his side so he could lean over and kiss her. He reached back between her warm folds to make certain she was prepared to receive him. He really shouldn't have been surprised to find she was already quite wet. This time, he did allow her to guide him over her body, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he joined with her.

He felt her toes tickling his buttocks as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder while he plunged into her body, again and again. Her nails were digging into the muscles of his back as he pounded against her, desperately seeking his release. His fear that he wouldn't be able to make her come as well this way was alleviated when he heard her scream out his name, and felt her channel fluttering around him. As before, her walls were rippling in a fashion that pulled him deeper inside of her, and sucked up his seed that he released into her. He lay over her, panting, keeping his weight off of her by positioning his forearms along either side of her. He leaned over to kiss her again while her hands brushed his sweat drenched bangs off of his forehead. When his length went flaccid and slid out of her, he moved back up alongside of her. When she was comfortably tucked into his side again, they went back to sleep.

Morning seemed to come all too soon. Miroku woke to find that Sango was already dressed, and stoking the fire so that it flared up, once again warming the room.

"Good morning, my love," he said to his wife as he rolled over so he could see what she was doing. "What's the plan for today?"

"I guess we should go and see what Kagome and InuYasha say. It's still raining, so maybe we can stay here for a little longer until it lets up. We got wet enough yesterday. I'm not in a hurry to get soaked again," Sango told him.

"All right. Let me get dressed, and we can go see what the plan is." Miroku threw back the covers to reveal his nude body. However, this time instead of blushing and looking away, Sango looked at the man who was her husband, and smiled.

"Do you miss them?" she asked as Miroku found his clothing.

"Miss who?"

"Your robes," Sango said.

Miroku still wore his Buddhist monk robes when they were first married for lack of any other clothing. He could lay with her fully clothed, hiding her from the view of anyone who might think of looking since they acted like a blanket that draped over them. However, he had given up the robes as a monk when he married, and one of the village women had taken the fabric and turned it into a more suitable set of clothing for him to wear. It was not unlike InuYasha's, except that his hakama and haori were black, and his purple outer layer had been turned into a kimono to wear underneath.

"Well, in a way, I still have them. And if I had to choose between my robes and you, I would pick you every time," Miroku said seriously as he tied his hakama in place.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Thank you. Thank you for last night," she said, barely above a whisper. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and just held her, kissing the top of her head. "You are my wife. I could do no less."

When he released her, he asked, "Are you ready to go and see what we are going to do today?"

Sango nodded, and took his hand. "I hear voices, so I think they are awake. I'm ready if you are."

Miroku leaned in and kissed her. Somehow, he knew from this day forward, things would never be quite the same.

_**finis**_


End file.
